kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Junichiro Tokiwa
is the great uncle of Sougo Tokiwa and owner of 9 5 DO. History In 2009, Junichiro visited a hospitalized Sougo after he survived a tragic bus crash resulting in the death of the latter's parents. To comfort the boy, he offered that he come live with him once discharged, to his joy. In early September 2018, Junichiro began renting a vacant room on the second floor for the use of Tsukuyomi and Geiz Myoukouin, who came from the year 2068 to investigate Sougo's potential to become the tyrant Oma Zi-O. He is unaware of Sougo's identity as a Kamen Rider as well as Geiz and Tsukuyomi's being from the future. Personality Much like his great-nephew, Junichiro is shown to have an optimistic outlook on life and is often seen with a welcoming smile. He is also shown to be very hospitable, gladly allowing Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and later Black Woz to stay as tenants at the 9 5 DO. This hospitality is also seen when he repairs any electronics his clients bring to him, albeit somewhat reluctantly. He also appears to be quite knowledgeable, often giving words of wisdom. and cooking foods for them. Junichiro also deeply cares for his great-nephew and wants him to be happy. However since Sougo's parents passed away, Junichiro has been feeling insecure about scolding Sougo, as he was all alone and didn't want to negatively impact their relationship. However, when he finally does so, he ends up reeling in fear over what he just did. Junichiro is also very empathetic and sees that since Tsukuyomi and Geiz left, Sougo was left all alone again. Junichiro encouraged Sougo to be more upfront and honest with his feelings, as a king needs to have empathy for others. His immense care for Sougo is also taken to a more humorous standpoint, especially with food. When preparing rice balls for evacuating the massive meteor soon to hit Tokyo, he decided to prepare an entire rice sack's worth of rice balls (ended up preparing eighty, as opposed to the original seven) when he found out Sougo was returning from space, believing he didn't make enough and that Sougo must be starving. Relationships *Sougo Tokiwa - Great-Nephew *Unknown relation to either Sotaro Tokiwa or Namie Tokiwa Abilities *'Horology': Junichiro is skilled enough at fixing timepieces that he is able to open a shop and make a profit out of it. *'Cooking': Junichiro has been shown to cook at a level that would even impress a professional like Shouichi Tsugami. He is known to cook a large variety of foods, including traditional Japanese cuisine, foreign fine dining, and other pastries. *'Super Mechanic Ability': Junichiro can somehow perform some sort of repairs on objects related to Rider Systems, like the Zi-O Ridewatch II (Real World) and DenLiner. Meme Behind the Scenes Portrayal Junichiro Tokiwa is portrayed by . Notes *Junichiro is similar to Eijiro Hikari from Kamen Rider Decade as both are business owners who receive requests from other customers that do not have any relationship with their main business, yet they still do so. **In Eijiro's case many people walk into his photo studio hungry or injured, yet he will still feed them and patch them up. **In Junichiro's case many people walk into his clock shop looking to get non-clock items fixed, yet he will still make an effort to fix them regardless. He also serves Food to the guests *It is heavily implied that Junichiro has some idea about Sougo's identity as a Kamen Rider. **Many guests arrive at his shop as "friends" of Sougo. **Geiz conspicuously carries his Ridewatches on his Ridewatch Holder **The Ridewatch Daizer is out in the open. **Sougo and Geiz discuss their Rider activities fairly openly, though Black Woz will sometimes have him walk out of the room so they can discuss "sensitive" information. **Sougo's birthday cake had all of his Ridewatches placed on it. **Woz carries Oma Advent Calendar with him and calls Sougo 'My Demon Lord' in front of Junichiro, though he would get confused with the word 'Demon'. Appearances Category:Civilian Category:Relatives Category:Zi-O Characters